


A Glass of Wine, and Thou

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt# 189: “His headache was still sitting over his right eye as if it had been nailed there.” ― Ian Fleming, Moonraker”, Adherence, Little Red BooksTitle inspired bythis poem.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	A Glass of Wine, and Thou

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt# 189: “His headache was still sitting over his right eye as if it had been nailed there.” ― Ian Fleming, Moonraker”, Adherence, Little Red Books  
>  Title inspired by [this poem](http://www.bartleby.com/101/698.html).
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Glass of Wine, and Thou

~

Upon hearing Severus’ arrival, Harry tossed a casual, “Welcome home,” towards the door. When he got no reply, however, he looked over, blinking. Severus was simply standing there, his right eye twitching. Harry cleared his throat. “Bad day?” 

A muscle in Severus’ left cheek twitched. “There’s a headache sitting over my right eye that feels as if it’s been nailed there,” he gritted out. 

Harry whistled softly. “Right. Okay. You draw a bath, and I’ll be in in a moment.” 

“I—” Severus exhaled. “Very well.” And dropping his bag right there, he strode away. 

Lips pursed, Harry Summoned two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured wine into both before pausing and adding more to one. Then, a glass in each hand, he walked into the bathroom. 

Severus, up to his neck in hot water, opened his eyes the moment Harry entered. 

Wordlessly, Harry handed Severus the fuller glass. 

Severus accepted it, taking a long sip before sighing and leaning his head back against the tub. 

Undressing, Harry stepped into the tub, straddling Severus’ hips. 

Severus watched him with hooded eyes all the while, smiling faintly. Once Harry was settled, he placed his wine glass on the ledge of the tub, pulling Harry closer. 

“So,” Harry murmured, setting his wine beside Severus’, “tell me about your day. It must’ve been bad, you didn’t even try to argue when I sent you in here.” 

“Ravenclaws,” Severus muttered. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What about them?” 

“They’re bloody annoying.” 

“Surely not all of them,” Harry said, running his hands over Severus’ chest and down over his stomach. He smiled when he found Severus was already half-hard. “Their adherence to the rules make them decent, if boring Potion students—”

“Normally, I’d agree,” Severus said. “However, their new Head of House decided they needed a…new approach.” 

Harry’s smile deepened as Severus arched into his touch. “What did Professor Chang do?” 

“She gave each of…them a copy of…the little red book,” Severus gasped. 

Harry’s hands stilled under the water. “The what?” 

“Don’t stop,” Severus growled. 

Harry resuming his rhythmic stroking. “Sorry. Continue.” 

“The little red book is propaganda the Chinese government produced for dissemination during their revolution.” Severus was panting, his eyes half closed in evident pleasure.

“Er, okay.” Harry leaned in, nuzzling Severus’ jaw. “And Cho gave it to the Ravenclaws?” 

Severus moaned, his hip movements speeding up. “They…kept quoting it,” he said, his hands clutching Harry. Water was spilling onto the floor as his motions got wilder, but they both ignored that. “By day’s end…I was done.”

“Sounds annoying,” Harry agreed, catching the lobe of Severus’ ear in his teeth. “What did you do?” 

“I—” Severus hissed as Harry stroked faster. “Fuck—”

“Tell me,” Harry murmured, sucking kisses into Severus’ neck. 

“I took…two hundred points…and—”

“And?” Harry prodded. 

“Coming!” Severus shouted, his head going back as the muscles in his neck stood out in stark relief. 

Harry stroked him through it until, with a sigh, Severus settled. Eyes closed, he drew Harry into his arms. 

“Better?” Harry asked, kissing him. 

Severus smirked. “Much. Thank you.” His hand dove under the water to fondle Harry’s painfully hard erection. “Now it’s my turn. I’ll take care of you.” 

“First, tell me what you did to the Ravenclaws,” Harry murmured against his neck. 

Severus laughed softly. “Oh, that. Well, I confiscated one of the books, and charmed it to only reveal curses.” 

“Hm. That’s not…too bad—” Harry whispered as Severus started wanking him in earnest. “What else?” 

“I also made it so it converts all the words in any of the other little red books it comes within two feet of.” Severus hummed as he caressed Harry’s cock. “The next time those sodding swots pull out those bloody books they’ll get a nasty surprise.” 

Harry’s soft laugh turned to moans as Severus sped up his stroking until, with a low cry, Harry shuddered through his orgasm, spilling come over Severus’ hand. 

By the time Harry’s breathing had settled, he was tucked under Severus’ arm, and the water had been refreshed and warmed. Reaching for his wine, he clinked his glass with Severus’ and sipped. “You realise they’re Ravenclaws, and they’ll think of a way to restore those books, right?” 

“Quite.” Severus sighed. “I’ll deal with that tomorrow.” 

Harry chuckled. “I’ll have your bath ready when you get home.” 

~


End file.
